Genuine First Love
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: Gunther meets Julie, who cares for him immediately after the sloshy incident at the Food-N-Fix, everyone, especially our OTP Kick and Kendall, never met a girl like her would love a guy like Gunther! (And Jackie doesn't come close! Fickle psycho girl that broke the dude's heart). So want to know how Gunther and Julie work out and also with Kick and Kendall? Read and FIND OUT!


**_My fanfics I'm Here for You and Confession Homecoming where pretty short but meaningful stories, this one is a little longer. This fanfic features my OC Julie Anderson Trenton, who moved to Mellowbrook, and once she meets Gunther, their eye never leave each other and everyone in Mellowbrook, especially our favorite couple Kick and Kendall, can see their everlasting love._**

Our story begins in the Food-N-Fix place, where no other than oue hero Kick Buttowski and his sidekick, Gunther Magnuson (and Kendall, Johnny and Avery) hangs out in, where our Wade is the cashier of the place! Wade brings our heroes celebratory chocolate fizzies with Cheetah Chug!

Wade - Here you go, danger dude! Chocolate Fizzies with Cheetah Chug!  
Kick - Thanks a bunch, Wade!  
Gunther - Yeah Thanks!  
Kendall - I'm still trying to get the hang of THIS stuff. I mean the Cheetah Chug is one thing but...  
Johnny - Relax, Kendall! I can't wait to get this blown!  
Avery - Take it easy, especially you, Johnny!  
Johnny - Relax, Avery!  
Wade - Now guys, just relax, anything's fine with me.  
Dukey (to Kick) - Wade has really known Johnny well like us.

Meanwhile, Annabelle, Tut and a new friend named Julie is checking to snacks.

Annabelle - Which stuff do you like, Jules?  
Julie - Well, I really love Jolly Ranchers, M&Ms chocolate, and of course... Cheetah Chug.  
Tut - Cheetah Chug?  
Annabelle - Cheetah Chug?

Annabelle just realized that every time at a minute before 3:00pm after Kick's success with his stunts, Gunther takes way too extreme measure with fizzies and Cheetah Chug.

Annabelle - Cheetah Chug!  
Julie - What's wrong... (before she could finish, Anna and Tut grabs her to the end where the closet is before the explosion.)

And at 3:00pm, BOOM! Explosion! Now that has passed, Anna, Julie and Tut, came out of closet to find most the store covered in slosh, including the customers, but one almost damaged was Gunther. The three come to messy customers. Julie goes to Gunther worried about him. Once he layed on eyes on her, Gunther started to fall in love with her.

Julie - Are you ok?  
Gunther (love-struck) - What, who me, yeah, I'm fine. My name's Gunther.  
Julie - My name is Julie, it's nice to meet you.  
Gunther (out of trance) - Oh this is Kick, my best friend.  
Kick - Hi there, nice to meet you.  
Julie - You too, I heard of you, Clarence "Kick" Buttowski, the raddest top daredevil in Mellowbrook.  
Kendall (she snickered after Julie mentioned Kick's actual name): Well, I was actually the raddest top daredevil in Mellowbrook.  
Johnny - That was a fluke. (Avery elbowed Johnny)  
Kick - It was just one day, Kendall.  
Kendall - Oh yeah, and let's not forget you being top smartest student in Mellowbrook.  
Kick - That was fluke.  
Avery - Not everything was a fluke, guys. Maybe it was just to help you guys experience what's like to be in another person's shoes.  
Kick/Kendall - Yeah.  
Avery (to Julie) - My name is Avery, this is my boyfriend, Johnny Test. It's nice to meet you.  
Julie - Nice to meet you two.  
Avery - And this is Kendall Perkins.  
Julie - Nice to meet you, Kendall.  
Kendall - You too, Julie.  
Dukey - And I'm Dukey!  
Julie - Hi... huh?  
Wade - I really hate to break up the introduction, but I think the wingman needs medical help.  
Julie (shocked) - Gunther!

As soon as she was cried out, she went to Gunther.

Julie - Gunther, hang on! (she calls 911) Hello, I need an ambulance.  
Gunther - Julie, that's wasn't really necessary.  
Julie - On the contrary, I really believe it is.

Julie started to shed tears, trying not to cry, making everyone, especially Kick and Kendall, see how concerned Julie is.

Kick - Julie, that was really sweet of you, Julie, but Gunther will make it. It really doesn't...  
Kendall - Clarence, don't ruin their moment.  
Kick/Julie/Gunther - What moment?  
Kendall - Never mind.

As soon that was finished, an ambulance came to the Food-N-Fix and placed Gunther in the wheelbed and placed in the ambulance with Julie, Kick and Kendall by his side.

Gunther - Thanks, Julie.  
Julie - Just hang on, Gunther.  
Kick - Yeah, buddy, you'll be fine.  
Kendall - I really hope so.  
Julie - He'll make it.

As the hospital, Kick, Kendall, Julie, Johnny, Avery, Anna, Tut, plus Wade, Honey, Harold, Brianna, Emo Kid, Mouth, Brad, Ronaldo, Gordie, and epsecially Gunther's parents were in the waiting room waiting for the bews if Gunther is doing. Kick and his friends are obviously worried, but Julie and epsecially Helga and Magnus are extremely worried.

Emo Kid - He'll never make it.  
Mouth - Dude, you don't know that.  
Ronaldo - No one does. Some people make it and some don't and what Manguson going through, it might be possible that...  
Brad/Gordie - He'll never make it.  
Julie (she made an angry and fierce make eye contact on Brad, Gordie and Ronaldo) - What?!  
Brad/Gordie/Ronaldo (scared) - Nothing.  
Kick - Just on hang on, Julie. It'll be fine, Gunther will make it through. He's gone through worse.  
Kendall - I'll say.  
Julie - I hope you guys are right?  
Wade - Guys, he'll make it, trust me and Kick.  
Kick - Exactly, thanks, Wade.  
Wade - Not a problem, Kick. I already what Gunther does, he'll definitely make it.  
Julie - Thanks, Wade!  
Wade - It's all good, Miss Julie.

Kendall and Honey hugged Julie before a doctor came to tell the folks the news.

Helga - Well, was is it?  
Doctor - He's fine, he made it. It's just he needs to be more cautious when mixing Chocolate fizzies and Cheetah Chug.  
Honey - Chocolate fizzies?!  
Mangus - And Cheetah Chug together?! That's not surprising.  
Harold - Tell me about it.  
Kendall - Yeah, Kick and Gunther always do that when Kick does a stunt.  
Honey - Well, we're very lucky Julie came to help Gunther.  
Kick - Yeah, thanks, Julie.  
Julie - Thanks, Kick.  
Brianna - So, can we see Gunther?  
Doctor - Of course, come on in.

Julie came in first before everyone else to see Gunther with a smile on his face. What she didn't expect was the chocolates and flowers given to her.

Julie: Hi, Gunther.  
Gunther: Hi Julie, I know we just met, but I bought these for you.  
Julie (blushing): Oh, Gunther, that's wasn't necessary! I was suppose to give you those!  
Gunther: Yeah, but I decided to make a twist.  
Julie: Ooohh, creative! So what time you are discharged?  
Gunther - In a few hours.  
Julie: Really?! Great!  
Gunther: So you wanna go out some time?  
Julie: Sure, of course, but I'll have to introduce you to my family first.  
Kendall: That's be pretty cool!  
Kick: You do realize we're right here?  
Helga (overjoyed): My boy with a girl his age!  
Magnus: I'm so proud BWAR!  
Wade: Way to go, Wingman!  
Brad: I don't believe it! The dillweed's pal got a girl before me especially after the dilweed himself started dated the dillweed lover!  
Brianna: It's your own fault! You won't bother to change.  
Mouth: Wow, that's so cool, you're so lucky, Gunther.  
Emo Kid: That's pretty cool.  
Ronaldo: That's astounding! You got a girl! Unbelievable!  
Gordie: That's crazy!  
Kick: Don't believe it, you're already seeing it!  
Kendall: Yeah, if you don't see it guys, then you're seriously blind! Especially you, Gordie.  
Gordie: Fine! Whatever.  
Kick: Gunther, my friend, you're definitely a victor!  
Gunther: Thanks, Kick!  
Rowdy Remington (just came into the door): Hello, my friends!  
Kick: Rowdy!  
Wade: Hey, Rowdy, how's it shakin.  
Rowdy: Well, I know when it's not shakin.  
Kick: That's true.  
Rowdy: I was at the Food-N-Fix, I was wondered where you were, Wade.  
Wade: Oh, we had an emergency with Gunther.  
Rowdy: What happened?  
Kendall: Julie brought Gunther to the hospital.  
Rowdy: Nice to meet, Miss Julie.  
Julie: Same, Mr. Remington.  
Rowdy: Oh, please call me Rowdy.  
Julie: Thanks, Rowdy.  
Kick: Well, we'll leave you two alone.  
Avery: Yes, take care love birds.  
Johnny: Avery!  
Avery: Calm down Johnny.

Everybody left leaving Julie with Gunther.

Julie: So how long you have?  
Gunther: An hour.  
Julie: Cool! You know, Gunther. I'm very glad I meet you. I never met a guy who was willing to go to extremes like mixing Chocolate fizzies with Cheetah Chug!  
Gunther: Yeah, I should be more careful. Sorry if I scared you.  
Julie: Just be careful next time.  
Gunther: After meeting you, I already know I will.

A second later, Julie kissed Gunther on the head.

Kick and Kendall were spending some time alone in Kendall's house in the den after spending time with Julie, Gunther and Julie's family.

Kendall - Hey, Kick.  
Kick - Yeah.  
Kendall - What a day it was, to think a girl that just moved here, and immediately she takes a liking to Gunther. And Gunther likes her too.  
Kick - It's cool.  
Kendall - Well, I think it's sweet!  
Kick - As sweet as this?

Kick leaned to kiss Kendall, she returned to kiss. And once they finish, Hansel's lands on Kick's head.

Kendall (trying not to laugh but no success) - Hansel!  
Kick - Well?  
Kendall - Yeah, as sweet as that.

THE END (for now, they'll be more, stick around!)

_**This features My OC Julie Trenton, a girl who is Gunther's love interest. When she came to Mellowbrook, Gunther fell in love with her after she took him to the hospital.**_

_**Don't worry folks, they're are plenty of Kick-Kendall fluff (they're a couple by the way in my fics, including this one) in here. But we're not just focusing on Kick and Kendall, but also on Gunther and Julie, plus the rest of Mellowbrook like Wade, Mouth, Emo Kid, Wacky Jackie, Ronaldo and of course, our newcomers of the town, Avery, Annabelle, Tutenstein and Johnny Test.**_

_**P.S. Extreme KINDALL in this!**_

_**Characters**_

_**Kick, Kendall, Gunther, Wade, Mouth, Emo Kid, Jackie, Gordon Gibble, Brad, Honey, Brianna, Helga, Magnus, Ronaldo, Rowdy Remington Sandro Corsaro**_

_**Julie TXToonGuy1037 (ME!)**_

_**Johnny Test & Dukey Scott Fellows**_

_**Tutenstein Jay Stephens**_

_**Avery, Annabelle SariSpy56**_


End file.
